helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Abe Natsumi
Natsumi Abe (安倍なつみ; Abe Natsumi), born August 10, 1981 in Muroran, Hokkaidō, Japan, is a Japanese singer and actress, and a former member of Morning Musume. In Morning Musume, she often took the lead in the songs. As a solo artist she has sold over 594,458, copies in Japan alone. Abe Natsumi's highest selling single is 22sai no Watashi. She's a part of Morning Musume OG. Biography 1998 Abe Natsumi was one of 5 runners-up in a 1997 talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, musician and producer Tsunku offered Abe and four of the other runners-up (Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) the chance to be taken under his wing on one condition: that they sell 50,000 CDs of their song "Ai no Tane" in 5 days. The quintet accomplished that task in four days, and, thus, in 1997, Morning Musume was born (and their first official single "Morning Coffee" was released in 1998). The group has since been increasingly popular in Japan, has achieved a cult following in the Western world and is infamous for its fluctuation of memberships, with members "graduating" and joining frequently. 2003 She released her first single, "22 Sai no Watashi", on August 13, 2003, just a few days after her 22nd birthday. Abe also teamed up with Yosumi Keiko, a former member of Rokusenmon, as a so-called "mother and daughter" duo and released a single to prepare her for her solo efforts. To date she has released two albums, one mini album, and ten solo singles. 2004 In 2004, she graduated from the Morning Musumeto pursue a solo career. On February 4, 2004, her first full length album, Hitoribocchi, was released, containing many solo versions of Morning Musume songs. Near the end of 2004, Abe Natsumi was accused of plagiarizing some poetry works which were included in her poetry collection books and recited in her radio program many times. The poems were published in the book NATCHI, which was released on June 1, 2000. Some of the works she published were from famous producer Komuro Tetsuya and the singer aiko. The song that was already recorded and supposed to be released as a single was Nariyamai Tambourine, which never was publicly released because Abe was suspended. The song was only released in 2008 in Abe's Best album as a new track. 2005 After the scandal, Abe started her career again in March 2005, forming Nochiura Natsumi, a temporary unit that included Goto Maki, Abe Natsumi and Matsuura Aya. In September 2005, she became a member of the Hello! Project special unit DEF.DIVA together with Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, and Matsuura Aya. The single "Takaramono" was also released in November credited as "Sen", who is the main character of the drama "Takaramono", played by Abe. 2006 June 2006 saw Abe release "The Stress," a cover of the 1989 song by pop idol Chisato Moritaka. In October of the same year "Amasugita Kajitsu" was released, reaching 5th on the Oricon Chart, the highest place she achieved since "Koi no Telephone Goal" in 2004. 2007 Abe was prosecuted after causing a traffic accident on October 6, 2007. According to police, she was making a right turn out of a car park on Sunday evening when she hit a motorbike. Abe was unhurt but the rider suffered minor injuries to his elbow and back. Abe had had her driving license for less than a year and still had a learner's sticker on her car. 2008 On January 16, 2008, Abe collaborated with ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi for the single 16sai no Koi Nante. On October 5, 2008, Abe performed in an event to mark the 30th anniversary of the Sunshine City building in Ikebukuro. She was joined by other artists who were popular in the 1980s, such as Hiroko Moriguchi and Ayumi Nakamura. 2009 On March 31, 2009, Abe graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of Elder Club. 2010 In September, it was announced that Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Kusumi Koharu would be in Abe Naikaku, a stage play about the prime minister and politics. She also joined the special unit for former Morning Musume members called Afternoon Musume that is going to promote Georgia Coffee drinks 2011 On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Abe was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releasing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1", on April 20th, 2011. Abe held a Fan Club tour from March 20-22, for 3 days and 2 nights at Hokkaido. http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=1826 In May, it was announced that she would star in the drama adaptation of "Arakawa Under the Bridge". Abe played Lucy in the musical Dracula, based off another Dracula musical from Graz, Austria. The musical ran from August 20 to September 18. http://l-tike.com/interview/play/dracula-n/ Profile * Name: Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) * Nickname: Nacchi (ナッチ) * Birthdate: August 10, 1981 (age 31) * Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan * Blood type: A *'Height:' 152 cm *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Hello! Project Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **1997-09-07: Morning Musume Member **2004-04-25: Graduated Morning Musume **2004-11-30: Suspended **2005-02-07: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **2004-11-30: Suspended **2005-02-07: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 6 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Light Pink *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hobbies:' Looking at different fashions, Singing, Smiling, Talking, Poetry, Cooking, Sleeping *'Favorite words:' Freedom, life, love, heart *'Favorite colors:' Baby pink, Blue, sparkling colors *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers, gerberas, cherry blossoms *'Favorite season:' Autumn *'Favorite food:' Sushi *'Disliked food:' Cilantro, pickles, wasabi *'Favorite song:' 22sai no Watashi * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (1997-2004) ** Nochiura Natsumi (2004-2005) ** DEF.DIVA (2005-2006) *'Shuffle Units:' ** Kiiro 5 (2000) ** 10nin Matsuri (2001) ** Odoru 11 (2002) ** SALT5 (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Subgroups:' ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) *'Other:' ** M-Line (2009-present) ** Afternoon Musume (2010) ** Dream Morning Musume (2011-present) Discography Albums *2004.02.04 Hitoribocchi (一人ぼっち) *2006.03.29 2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~ (2nd～染みわたる想い～) Mini-Albums *2007.03.14 25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) Best-Of Albums *2008.12.10 Abe Natsumi ~Best Selection~ 15 Shoku no Nigaoe Tachi (安倍なつみ 〜Best Selection〜 15色の似顔絵たち) Other Albums *2006.11.18 Musical "Hakujaden ~White Lovers~" Song Selection (ミュージカル「白蛇伝～White Lovers～」ソング・セレクション) (musical album) Singles *2003.05.01 Haha to Musume no Duet Song (with Yosumi Keiko) (母と娘のデュエットソング) *2003.08.13 22sai no Watashi (22歳の私) *2003.11.19 Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta (as Purin-chan with Minihamus) (ミラクルルン グランプリン！/ピ〜ヒャラ小唄) *2004.06.02 Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) *2004.08.11 Koi no Telephone GOAL (恋のテレフォン GOAL) *2005.04.19 Yume Naraba (夢ならば) *2005.08.31 Koi no Hana (恋の花) *2005.11.30 Takaramono (as Sen) (たからもの) *2006.04.12 Sweet Holic (スイートホリック) *2006.06.28 The Stress (ザ・ストレス) *2006.10.04 Amasugita Kajitsu (甘すぎた果実) *2007.05.09 Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (Too far away ～女のこころ～) *2007.10.24 Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) *2008.01.16 16sai no Koi Nante (with Yajima Maimi) (16歳の恋なんて) *2008.12.03 Screen (スクリーン) *2010.09.15 Ameagari no Niji no you ni (雨上がりの虹のように) Concert DVDs Main article: Abe Natsumi Concerts '' *2004.10.27 安倍なつみファーストコンサートツアー2004 ～あなた色～ (Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~) *2006.01.25 安倍なつみコンサートツアー2005秋 ～24カラット～ (Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~) *2006.08.23 安倍なつみコンサートツアー2006春 ～おとめちっくBａｎｋ～ (Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otomechikku Bank~) *2006.12.27 NATSUMI ABE ACOUSTIC LIVE at Shibuya O-EAST *2007.07.11 安倍なつみコンサートツアー２００７春　２５～ヴァンサンク～ (Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~25 Vingt-Cinq~) *2008.02.06 安倍なつみ Special Live 2007秋 ～Acousticなっち～ (Abe Natsumi Special Live 2007 Aki ~Acoustic Nacchi~) *2008.11.05 安倍なつみ Birthday Special Concert (Abe Natsumi Birthday Special Concert) *2009.01.28 安倍なつみコンサートツアー2008秋 ～Angelic～ (Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Angelic~) *2009.11.11 安倍なつみ Summer Live Tour 2009～やっぱりスニーカーがすき！～Tour FINAL “新たな誓い” (Abe Natsumi Summer Live Tour 2009 ~Yappari Sneaker ga Suki~) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Ai no Tane * Morning Coffee * Summer Night Town * Daite HOLD ON ME! * Memory Seishun no Hikari * Manatsu no Kousen * Furusato * LOVE Machine * Koi no Dance Site * Happy Summer Wedding * I WISH * Ren'ai Revolution 21 * The☆Peace! * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai * Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA * Itoshiki Tomo e Dream Morning Musume * Shining Butterfly DEF.DIVA * Suki Sugite Baka Mitai * LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles Nochiura Natsumi * Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Kiiro 5 * Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM 10-nin Matsuri * Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 * Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo Salt 5 * GET UP! Rapper Acts Television * Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。, April 9, 2000 – April 1, 2007) * Futarigoto (二人ゴト) Dramas *1998 Taiyo musume to umi (太陽娘と海) *2001 Aiken Rosinante no Sainan ~Mukai Ryūta no Dōbutsu Nikki! (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～) *2001 Saigo no Natsuyasumi (最後の夏休み ) *2002 Shinshun Wide Jidaigeki Mibugishiden~Shinsengumi (新春ワイド時代劇 壬生義士伝～新撰組 ) *2002 Nurseman (ナースマン) *2002 Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (時をかける少女 ) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座 ) *2003 Last Present (ラストプレゼント) *2004 Koinu no Waltz (仔犬のワルツ) *2005 Takaramono (たからもの) *2006 The Hit Parade ~Geinoukai wo Kaeta Otoko, Watanabe Shin Monogatari (ザ・ヒットパレード～芸能界を変えた男・渡辺晋物語～ ) *2006 Prison Girl (プリズンガール) *2006 Konyakusha Kara no Isho ~Tokoutain ni Sasageta 60nen Ai~ (婚約者からの遺書～特攻隊員に捧げた60年愛～ ) *2007 Natsugumo Agare (夏雲あがれ ) *2011 Arakawa Under the Bridge (荒川アンダー ザ ブリッジ) Radio *2006-10-13 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *1999-2000 Abe Natsumi no Super Morning Rider (安倍なつみのスーパーモーニングライダー ) *2001-2003 Airmoni. (エアモニ。) *2005 TBC FUN Field Moretsu Moodush (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2008-2009 InterFM "FIVE STARS" (on Mondays) (インターFM 「FIVE　STARS」) *2009 bayfm FRIDAY NIGHT MEETING (Anata ni Aetara) (安倍なつみ「あなたに会えたら」) Musicals *2001 Love Century - Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai (LOVEセンチュリー -夢はみなけりゃ始まらない) *2002 Morning Town (モーニングタウン) *2003 Edokko Chushingura (江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵) *2004 Okaeri. (おかえり。) *2006 Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル ) *2006 Hakujaden (白蛇伝 ) *2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Shouwa Kayou Shiataa "FAR AWAY" (劇団シニアグラフィティ 昭和歌謡シアター『FAR AWAY』) *2008 Turandot (トゥーランドット) *2009 Sanmon Opera (三文オペラ) *2010 Little Shop of Horrors (リトルショップ・オブ・ホラーズ) *2010 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2011 Kotekino Kanata (狐笛のかなた) *2011 Arashiga Oka (嵐が丘) *2011 Dracula (ドラキュラ) Movies *1998 Morning Cop (モーニング刑事。) *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2002 Tottoko Hamutarou - Hamu Hamu Hamuuja! Maboroshi no Princess (とっとこハム太郎　ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス) *2002 Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Tottoko Hamutarou - Hamu Hamu Grand Prix Aurora Tani no Kiseki - Ribbon-chan Kiki Ippatsu (とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムグランプリン オーロラ谷の奇跡 リボンちゃん危機一髪!) *2012 Arakawa Under the Bridge (荒川アンダー ザ ブリッジ) Publications Photobooks Essay books Calendars * ''Natsumi Abe 2004 Calendar (October 2003) * Natsumi Abe 2005 Calendar (September 2004) * Natsumi Abe 2006 Calendar (October 12, 2005) * Natsumi Abe 2007 Calendar (October 2006) * Natsumi Abe 2010 Calendar (August 2010) Trivia * Attended Hokkaido Noboribetsu High School (currently known as Hokkaido Noboribetsu Seiryou High School). * Tsuji Nozomi calls her "Nachimi." Nakazawa Yuko and Yasuda Kei sometimes call her "Natsuan". Rinne was the first person to call her "Naccho". Yaguchi Mari calls her "Nacchio" * Abe has credited her desire to become a singer during her time in middle school when she was feeling depressed after being bullied, she heard JUDY AND MARY's "Chiisa na Koro Kara" playing on the radio. Even now, she still has a great deal of respect for YUKI, the former lead singer of the band. * Abe got the name of "Natsumi" from a 1979 TV dorama series called "Chotto My Way" in which Momoi Kaori played the main character named "Asai Natsumi," and Abe's mother decided to name her daughter "Natsumi." * As shown on ASAYAN, she originally wasn't the main vocalist for Morning Coffee. Iida Kaori was original main vocalist, but Tsunku changed his mind, and the rest is history. * She is pretty good at table tennis. * She and Iida Kaori were both born in the same hospital. They share the same month in birthday with only 2 days apart. *She is the fourth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, and the third being Yasuda Kei. * Niigaki Risa is actually her fan. * She is most noted to never seem to age and fans wonder if she's a timelord. Total Sales Count External Links * Official Hello! Project discography * Abe Natsumi file at JaME * Official Home Page * Official Blog Category:1981 births Category:1st Generation Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1997 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:SALT5 Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Blood type A Category:Unit leaders Category:Soloist Category:Kiiro 5 Category:M-Line Category:Suspended Members Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:August Births Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:Abe Natsumi Albums Category:Abe Natsumi Singles Category:Abe Natsumi Category:Up-Front Agency Category:hachama Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Abe Natsumi DVDs Category:Abe Natsumi Concerts Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:1st Generation shows in Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Abe Natsumi Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Pocky Girls Category:Afternoon Musume